A phase interpolator outputs periodical signals based on a set of reference signals and a control signal as its input. The control signal controls the phases of the output signals, and is typically a digital signal. A phase interpolator with a digital control signal produces output signals having discrete phases. Phase interpolators may be used in a variety of systems, such as radio frequency (RF) receivers, and Plesiochronous or Mesochronous communications systems.